Various printers such as ink-jet printers may operate by moving a carriage that includes a printhead with nozzles above portions of a print medium and applying a quantity of ink from the nozzles as they pass over specified pixel locations on the print medium. That is, each of the nozzles may be controlled to produce a desired pixel pattern as the printhead moves over the print medium.